The Senshi's Way of Fighting: Baby Style
by Silent Knight
Summary: How would the Sailor Senshi fight if they were mere 3 or 4 year olds. Oo? Let's find out...UPDATED!!! Generation 3 Part I is now posted! Please R/R!!
1. Generation 1: Original Senshi

Alright, just a little humor fanfic me and my friend Vicki did in our boring state of mind. I didn't think all these up, and so you can't give me all the credit, anyway, enjoy this, and if you like it, and I get enough reviews, I post the next generations..oo; which I think is much better. ^^ Anyway, on with the fanfic!

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Senshi's Way of Fighting: Baby Style!

Generation 1: Original Senshi

Inner Senshi:

****

Usagi: ::holds out her Eternal tier:: Starlight honey mo-::youma hits her over the head:: OO; ::lip quivers:: ;-;.....BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ::starts crying. *Youma* ::screams and covers it's ears:: THE HORRIBLE NOISE!! WHAT KIND OF ATTACK IS THIS??! ::screams and it pops into a million pieces of paper:: 

****

Ami: oo; ::watches as the youma just defies all the rules and laws of science:: Dat's impossible!! Gravity prevents you from doing that! And humans my law can't sprout wings to fly! ::goes on and on and on:: 

****

Rei: Aku Ryu Tai San! ::sticks a small sticker that says: " Demon" on the youma's forehead:: Evil Spirit Begone! ::pushes the youma into her kiddy pool and watches the sand youma disincarnate:: Yay! 

****

Makoto: ::refuses to attack:: *Youma* TT kid, you're supposed to attack...*Mako* But mommy told me not to play with lightning! *Youma* TT *Mako* oo!! Wait! ::runs into her room and brings out a fake lightning bolt. Runs to the youma yelling and hits it with the bolt:: DIE DIE DIE!!

****

Minako: Minako: ::throwing valentine's day cards at the youma:: WATCH AS THE CARDS OF LOVE AND JUSTICE DEFEATS YOU!

Outer Senshi:

****

Haruka: ::chasing baby Fighter:: WORLD SHAKING!! *Fighter* MWOMMY!!! *Haruka* ::innocent smile:: *Everyone* HARUKA!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING THE UGLY THING!! *Haruka* ::blink, and points to Fighter:: oo; She is ugly

****

Michiru: ::stands on a ladder and pours a bucket of ice water on the youma:: XP!!!!!!!

****

Setsuna: ::Hits youma on the head with her staff:: *Youma* Ow *Setsuna* ::hits:: *Youma* Ow *Setsuna* ::hits:: *Youma* Ow *Setsuna* ::hits:: *Youma* Ow *Setsuna* ::hits:: *Youma* Ow etc...etc..

****

Hotaru: oo........DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION! ::boom, Youma's dead:: oo........^^ I win

Starlights:

****

Seiya: ::looks up at the TALL Youma:: oo...........OO.......Staw Sewious Waser! ::no effect:: OO...........^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Eheh.....I'm gonna wun now, okay?

****

Yaten: ::Cussing out the youma:: *Youma* OO; What a mouth...

****

Taiki: ::Shoves the THICK school book in the youma's face:: EDUCATION SHALL PREVAIL!!

****

Kakyuu: ::throwing olives at the youma:: Die die die!! *Youma* TT You're going to poke someone's eye out! ::gets hit in the eyes with an olive:: MY EYE!!!

Knights?:

****

Mamoru: ::throws a sunflower at the youma:: BANISH!! *Youma* ::stare:: oo; *Mamoru* /! ::throws various flowers that are all dried up and harmless:: *All other Senshi* TT Can we push him off a cliff? (Thank you Moon Sugar-mun!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heh, ya like? Or no? I dunno! You tell me! Please R/R!! ^^ Arigato! And remember, my friend Vicki needs credit! ^^ Jaa!

Embrace the Galaxy/:/Search for your Love

-MiyokoAinoKou


	2. Generation 2: Neo Starlights, Star Plane...

Ok ok ok, Well, this is generation 2. Some of you might not agree with this, but just remember that my friend and I did this when we were BORED OUT OF OUR MINDS, But if you feel like flaming, go right ahead. Anyway, this generation is the Neo Starlights, Star Planets, and the Parallel Senshi. Still dun get it? Here:

Parent/Parent: Eldest daughter/middle daughter/youngest daughter.

(Neo Starlight/Star Planet/Parallel)

Usagi/Seiya: Usako/Chibiusa/Kousagi

Ami/Taiki: Utako/Kasumi/(Chibi)Ami

Minako/Yaten: Yuri/Miyoko/Mina

Ok, only those pairs have three daughters, the rest have just two and it goes:

Parent: Eldest/Youngest

(Star Planet/Parallel)

Rei: Megami/Hiko

Makoto: Jade/Emma

Haruka: Haya/Tori

Michiru: Nami/Takara

Setsuna: Kaiya/Ayami

Hotaru: Toshi/Shiko

Alright, I know what some are you are thinking: " How the heck can Haruka and Michiru have childern?" Well, really they can't, so what i thought up, was that their kids were born from the STAR SEED of the PLANET Uranus and Neptune, which explains how much they look alike their 'parents.' Now, for Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, and Makoto, I honestly have NO idea who they marry. But like I said, this is just for the fun of it..right? Right! If you wanna flame, go right ahead, but just enjoy the fanfic please! Thanks!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Senshi's Way of Fighting: Baby Style

Generation 2: Neo Starlights, Star Planets, Parallels

****

Neo Starlights:

Usako: ::Sitting on the Youma's head, reading a manga:: oo;......*Youma* ::looks up:: oO.....*Usako* oo; Hewwo.....::goes back to her manga::

Yuri: ::CURSING:: YOU @#%%*&(#%^%#^**(%&&(*&( YOUMA!!!!!!! *Youma* OO;;;; Damn......*Yuri* OO! :O!!! POTTY MOUF!!!!

Utako: ::Recites complicated Poetry to the youma:: *Youma* Oo; Uh...apples...capples?

****

Star Planets: 

Inner Senshi:

Chibiusa: No! *Megami* Yes! *Chibiusa* No! *Megami* Yes! *Youma* OO; Ummm.....*Both* GO AWAY!!!!!!!!

Kasumi: ::Is reading, and the youma grabs the book out of her hand. Head shoots up as she glares murderously:: Don't...touch...the book...*Youma* OO; uh oh....*Kasumi* Mercury Icicles!!!!! ::Kills the youma violently:: *Other youmas* OO; Don't take her book away...got it!

Megami: ::Is singing:: *Youma* YOU SOUND HORRIBLE!! *Megami* ::glare. Starts swinging the rope like a lasso and bashes the youma over the head with it:: TT Mwommy says I sound bweautiful!

Jade: *Friendly Youma* ^^ Hi! *Jade* :;screams:: AHHH!!! MOMMY!!! IT"S MEAN!!!!

Miyoko: ::Sits there staring at the youma who's disguised himself as a boy:: **; you're cute...

Outer Senshi:

Haya: ::Is in a bad mood and the youma gets her in an even worse mood. Screams kicks yells swears:: YOU $@*$()@!*$_*@$@!*%)#&%^(*$&^*(@$&^)@$)&^$(@^&(@$%&)!()%&!#(%^%&@#(%&_@&^$&*(6&486&0#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::screams and kicks the youma:: $)@#*$(#&%#&*%@#*(%^@#$(*%^@#(&(!!! URANUS ORBITING STARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::crushes the youma:: ^^ I fweel bwetter

Nami: ::holds out some wine she found in her mommy's fridge:: oo; What this? ::shakes it, and them pops the top open, and some spills into her mouth:: **10 minutes later** ::is going CRAZY. Giggles as she dances with the youma and breaks everything in the house:: WWWWWEEEEEEEEE!!!! 

Kaiya: ::Getting ready to send the youma to another demension. Holds her time key UPSIDE DOWN so the orb is facing her:: PLUTO TIME DIMENSION!!! ::Big flash. Blink, looks around:: oo; Why are there penguins in Tokyo? *Youma* oo; ::blinks staring at the stop where Kaiya once stood...Kaiya transported HERSELF to another dimension:: 

Toshi: ::Is all innocent and nice:: ;-; Mommy said harming others isn't good....*Other Star Planet Chibis* ::slaps hands to their foreheads and drags a picture of Aden out and tapes it to the youma:: *Toshi* oo;.................. O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::screams and whips out her Silence Glaive:: SILENCED HOPES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::kills youma:: ;-; Killing is bad...

****

Parallel Senshi:

Inner Senshi:

Kousagi: Bwuany buwast! ::Tiny little bubble comes out..travels 2 cm..then pops at the youma's nose:: I DID IT!!

(Chibi)Ami: oo;........Dat's impwossibwe......::watches Youma blast:: *Youma* TT; Nuh uh Ami: Yea hwuh oo; ::goes on and on::

Hiko: ::grabs a broomstick from her mom's temple, and swats it at the youma:: SHOO SHOO!! *Youma* Oo *Hiko* TT ::Grabs a match and lights it, and puts the youma's hair on fire:: ^^

Emma: ::Is in the middle of a lightning storm, holds up her wand:: JUPITEW LWIGHTWING SWA-::gets struck by lightning from holding up her wand stands there, hair sticking up, face black:: earls......

Mina: ::Looks down at the tiny bug youma:: oo...... You...you....you...BUG! *Youma* ;.;!!!!! ::starts crying loudly:: WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?!?!?!?!?!????!?! JUST BECAUSE I'M AN ANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mina* oo; ;.;...... ::crouches down:: I Sowwi.......Fwiends? ::holds out her hand:: *Youma* Well.......;.;.......Okay! :D ::shakes hands::

Outer Senshi:

Tori: :;facing the youma:: I can beat you! *Youma* ::takes off flying:: P!! *Tori* Maw Nwame mwean bwird! I cwan fry!! ::jumps into the air to try to fly:: I CAN FRY I CAN FRY!! ::stops and begins to fall:: oo; uh oh....

Takara: ::giving youma fashion advice:: Your mwake up is oogly!! And your outfit too! Fwind something else! *Someone* ::nudges Takara:: Uhh...you're supposed to be fighting...*Takara* oo; oh....::looks at the youma:: oo; You want a make over? *Youma* ::is a boy, runs away:: *Takara* ^^ Wash that gwood? *Someone* e.e;;

Ayami: ::Grabs her own Time Stick and tries to stop time:: Frozen Ti-ahhh!! ::falls over from the weight of the Time Stick:: @_@;; Mwammy...

Shiko: ::Stands there REFUSING to fight:: Fighting is not the way to go..peace is what I want and what we want...::throws her glaive over a cliff:: *Everyone* ::STARE:: oo; Are you SURE she's Hotaru's daughter?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Soo...did ya like it? Tell me what ya think! And then I'll put up Generation 3! Warning: Generations get more crazy.. Heh! Jaa! Remember that I do not get all the credit!

Embrace the Galaxy/:/Search for your Love

-MiyokoAinoKou


	3. Generation 3 Part I: Imperial Starlights...

Alright! This is Generation 3! It's what me and my friend thought of the most dangerous and craziest of all generations...and then we came to Generation 4, and found out that we were WRONG. So, until you all read Generation 4, Generation 3 will be the craziest you have ever seen. And here's the little ' Family Tree ':

Remember Generation 2? Well, Generation 3 is no other then their daughters. *Duh*

Neo Starlight's Children:

*Note: The Neo Starlights' children are *duh again* the Celestial Starlights

Usako: Mika

Yuri: Akurui

Utako: Hana

Star Planet's Children:

*Another Note: See, the for the Star Planets, Chibiusa had two children. So for everyone else it's the same as it was for the Neo Starlights, but for Chibiusa Parent/Parent: Older Child/Younger Child. Any of the second daughters that are YOUNGER (not twins) are in Generation 3 part II. And for all the others it's: Parent: Child/(and if they have twins the younger of the twins go here.). ^^;;; Not so simple...but...yea. Oh! And the Star Planet's Children are the Crystal Millennium Senshi. ^^;

Chibiusa/Helios: Kiusagi/Shizuki

Kasumi: Umi

Megami: Himeko

Jade: Karei

Miyoko: Naoko

Haya: Sosei/Hoshizora(Aka, Hoshi)

Nami: Mizu

Kaiya: Kaku/Hikaru

Toshi: Seishi

Parallel's Children:

*Yet ANOTHER Note: The Parallel's Children are the Cosmic Senshi, and Kousagi-chan had two kids, so her first daughter's Senshi group are the Asteroid quartet, and second daughter and for everyone else it's Cosmic Senshi that their group. For everyone else it's: Parent: Child. EXCEPT for Kousagi, Emma, Mina, and Ami, for them, it's: Also, for Emma, Mina and Ami of the Parallels, it's Parent/Parent: CHILD. ^^;; kk? And the Cosmic Senshi are featured in Generation 3 Part II. So Part I only has Akuru and her Asteroid Senshi.

Kousagi/Hitori: Akuru/Amai

Ami/Oshi: Sakura

Hiko: Sonko

Emma/Hiroshi: Akimi

Mina/Isamashii: Cleo

Tori: Kakisora

Takara: Taiyou

Ayami: Einen

Shiko: Kisei

Alright! Done with this! STILL REMEMBER me and my friend did this JUST FOR FUN. So if it just goes against all of Naoko Takeuchi's Rules...well, now you know why. ^^ Enjoy generation 3 Part I, and I'll have Part II up REAL soon! Arigato! Flame away if you please!

(SORRY!) Disclaimer: I dun own the original Senshi, or Chibiusa, or Helios or, Kousagi. And half of the Senshi belong to my friend Vicki who helped me on this humor fic. Thank you Vicki!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Senshi's Way of Fighting: Baby Style

Generation 3 Part I: Celestial Starlights, Crystal Millennium Senshi, Asteroid Senshi

****

Celestial Starlights:

Mika: oo; ::Looks as the youma looks like Tuxedo Kamen:: oo; :O!! MOMMY TWELL ME YOU BAD!!! ::grabs a pole and bangs it over the youma's head:: EVIL PHANTOM OF THE OPERA WANNA BE AND ZORRO WANNA BE!!!

****

Akurui: ::Pulling on the youma's hair and giggling like crazy:: *Youma* TT!!!! DEVIL CHILD!

****

Hana: ::Dresses as lawyer:: My client is not innocent! ::Runs out and back in dressed as a judge:: You're guilty!! Executioner! ::runs out and comes back dressed as the executioner:: RAPTURE ICE SHOWER!! ::freezes youma. Runs out and back in as the ice cream man:: Youma pwopcicle fwor swale!!!

****

Crystal Millennium Senshi:

Inner Senshi:

****

Kiusagi: Crystal Starlight Silence, Shatter!!!! XO XO XO! ::nothing:: oo.........X/!!!! ::marches up to the youma, and starts hitting it with her wand:: YOU STUPID YOUMA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!! *Youma* OO; ::runs:: ANOTHER DEVIL CHILD!!!! 

****

Umi: ::Has two books in her hand looking about the same weight and size:: Hmm...::weights both with each hand...One on left sinks lower:: :D!! THIS ONE! ::grabs the heavier book and hits the youma over the head, knocking it out:: ^^

****

Himeko: *Youma* TT;;;;;; We're supposed to FIGHT.....*Himeko* Mommy told me that playing with matches is bad!!!!! Sowwi!!!!!! *Youma* ::stares:: *Himeko* But......::kicks Youma in the shin:: :D! I can do that!

****

Karei: MIND'S EYE! ::nothing:: oo......MIND'S EYE! .....::still nothing:: oo......X/! HUMPH! ::marches off angrily:: *Youma* ::blink blink:: oo....:D! I win! ::gets hit in the back with a paintball gun, turns around, sees Karei holding a paintball gun, grinning:: ^^!

****

Naoko: ::kicks the youma in the shin:: *Youma* ::hits Naoko on the head:: *Naoko* ::kicks in the shin:: *Youma* ::hits on the head:: *Naoko* ::kicks:: *Youma ::hits:: *Naoko* ::kicks:: *Youma* ::hits::

Outer Senshi:

****

Hoshi(zora): ::Puffs out her chest, hand on her hips, looks up at the youma, acting tough:: *Youma* oO; ::pokes her stomach lightly:: *Hoshi* ;.;!!!!!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs away, leaving a bewildered youma::

****

Sosei: ::Talking on and on and on and on:: *Youma* TT;;;;;;; SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Mizu: ::looks up at the youma, blinks:: *Youma* ::looks down at Mizu. WAY down. Blinks, then turns it's head, covers it's mouth, and burps:: Mizu: XO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::jumps on it's shoulders, and starts hitting it with her mirror:: BAD YOUWMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAD MANNEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XO XO XO

****

Hikaru: ::Steals Kaku's space staff:: HAHA!!!!!! I RULE ALL SPACE!!!!!!!! :D :D :D!!!!! *Kaku* X/!!!!!!!!!!! ::steals it, and hits Hikaru on the head:: GIMME THAT BACK!!!!! *Hikaru* X/!!!!!!!!! ::hits Kaku on the head with her time staff:: *Mizu* TT; Hikaru...::turns her towards the youma:: Fight THAT now, (fight your)sister LATER

****

Kaku: XO XO XO!!!! I RULE ALL OF SPACE!!!!! ::holds up her staff triumphantly:: *Youma* xX;;;.......Suuuuuuuuuure.......*Kaku* ::WHACKS the youma on the head with her staff:: XO XO XO!!! YOU MUST BOW!!!!!!! *Youma* @@;;;;;; But mommy, I dun wanna get off the pony ride.....

****

Seishi: *Youma* ::looks DOWN at Seishi:: Oo; runt *Seishi* ::Dangerous glare, whips out her glaive and starts spinning it skillfully, and pins the youma to the wall:: *Youma* OO;; SORRY MISS!

****

Asteroid Senshi:

Akuru: ::is WAY smaller then the youma:: I AM A GODDESS OR WAR!! BOW DOWN TO ME!! OR I SHALL RELEASE MY WRATH!! *Youma* Oo; Go right ahead...*Akuru* oo;; be right back! ::runs off to make some plan:: *Youma* oO;;;;? *Akuru* ::runs back holding her building blocks and throws them at the youma:: DIIIIEEE!! *Youma* Oo;; Ouch..*Akuru* ::brings out her toilet plunger arrow:: WISDOM STAR ARROW! ::shoots it at the youma's forehead:: DIE EVIL THING!! *Youma* Oo;;;;

****

JunJun: MUAHAHAHA!!!! I AM THE LEADER OF ALL OF YOU!!!! *Asteroid Senshi* ::Blink, standing in front of her:: OO;........JunJun.......behind you.......*JunJun* ::turns around, sees a youma:: *Youma* ::friendly, smile, wave:: :D! Hiya *JunJun* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O____________O!!! *Asteroids* ee;

****

VesVes: ::Playing with her red fire truck toy:: *Youma* ::Comes up and steps right between her and the truck:: *VesVes* ::Slowly looks up and glares:: You ish in my way! *Youma* Oo; Ok.....^^ Hey kiddo...::Teases:: *VesVes* TT;;;; ::grabs the trucks from under and throws it at the youma's stomach, knocking the wind out of it:: XP!!!!!

****

CereCere: ::watering her little flower garden:: ^^ *Youma* ::steps on one TINY little flower:: oo; Oops.... *CereCere* XO XO XO XO!!!!!!!!!!!! MY FLOWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Youma* OO; Uh oh....

****

PallaPalla: ::looks up at the youma, blinks:: oo....:D! Wanna meet my friend???? *Youma* oO No, not really......*PallaPalla* Okay! :D! ::brings out a big brown teaddy bear, and holds it in the youma's face:: HIS NAME'S HARRY! :D!!!!! *Youma* OO;;;;; Nice....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

DONE!! Finally, now....I shall go on to finishing Part II of Generation 3!!! I pity you all....I really do, having to go through my endless torture of pointless humor. ::Sigh:: Ah well. And if enough people say it's good, I'll have Part II up FASTER. Oh yes...by the way.....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Thank you and have a nice day.

Embrace the Galaxy/:/Search For Your Love

-MiyokoAinoKou


End file.
